Laura Bright
Early Life The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 1 Change After Nanny Prescot, Devon, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Daisy return from the special prayer meeting to pray after the decision to legalise gay marriage in America, Billy Santiamo a homosexual comes in to ask questions after hearing the earnest prayer meeting about homosexuality. Ms Izodel buts in half way through to try and get her liberal agenda across as the gang talk to him about the gospel. Next day Laura Bright, a former resident of Grasmere Valley as a kid, now all grown up she comes to the hairdressers. She talks to the gang there about the guy she has been witnessing to which turns out to be Billy. However she reveals to the gang he actually married and is a homosexual porn star as well causing for Nanny Prescot to lose faith that he will ever leave his lifestyle. They are all soon called to go to the gym where it turns out an ugly scene is being played after Billy has decided to repent and put his trust in Jesus Christ and leave his husband, Malcolm-Seth Banjo who is angry and threatens to beat him up. Afterwards Billy thanks Nanny Prescot and the gang for telling them the gospel and Laura Bright. Nanny Prescot offers him a place to stay if need be and Laura reveals she has feelings for Billy and that’s why she witnessed to him. However it seems Billy has no desires for a relationship with her. Episode 9 Open For All Hours The Moogles café is now officially open with their official day. Nanny Prescot and the gang descend there to help. Among those beginning to work there is Billy Santiamo. Laura Bright also turns up and she is really dying to go on a date with him. However he has insecurities about his past sexual history and also believing he will never be able to be attracted to a woman. Frugal Mum tries to give advice but Nanny Prescot soon manages to get through to him and he then decides to just be friends with Laura and to find out everything about her. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best and Laura and Billy Santiamo are among those that come along to see the show. During it Billy reveals what his past life and lifestyle was really like. In the end the couple that win the show is Damian Burchens and his wife Ruth Burchens. Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean Part 1? The Christmas Dance is being organised by Gary Robinson but the dance causes so much problems with those who wanted to go the dance with some people and not with others that Gary got fed up and quit being pastor. Laura wants to go to the dance with Billy Santiamo as she has feelings for him and he refuses so she decides to dance with Abdul McGray hoping to make Laura jealous. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean Part 2? Gary ended up being fired as pastor which leaves for Devon and Damian to organise the Christmas dance which they do to great success and it actually happens. Laura during the dance much to her great delight finally manages to dance with. Season 4 Episode 1 Vaccancy The gang are back and due to Sheneque leaving, they hold up auditions to have someone else stay in the house and become a new cast member. Laura doesn't audition but is consulted by the Prescot gang and the vacancy ends up being filled by Abdul McGray. Episode 2 AGM The Annual General Meeting is being held for the church with the new pastor Kevin Davis presiding. The gang turn up some like Devon excited about the conflict that ensues while others such as Nanny Prescot not enjoying it as much. Yet again however Josephine Steele a church member who rarely if ever turns up to church but always likes to voice her opinions and complaints, turns up with 7,000 pages full of problems she thinks the church has. They go through the list until she starts to want the excommunication of Finnerly McDowell, a presenter of Cats Do the Craziest Things and great friends with Abdul McGray for being a Satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo for being gay. The accusations for both are false yet Finnerly is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd and a geek. Laura Bright stands up for Billy and it is not until Kevin has enough that the madness stops as he begins verbally take down the hypocrite Josephine who feels the need to tell others how to run their lives but doesn’t go to church or help her son, DAJA, who is irresponsible with the longest engagement possible. Soon Daisy finishes her off and the church decide to have Finnerly back in to fellowship and to excommunicate Josephine. Episode 7 The Rape Laura is among those present at the trial of Pete P and Jack Jackson who are accused of raping Leanne Breslin, Trudy Jenkins and Christy Jackson. Soon however it is proven that the accusations were nothing but lies. Season 5 Episode 8 3 She is among those who is at Nanny Prescot's house celebrating 3 years of The Devon Show.